crownfandomcom-20200214-history
Smurgol
Smurgol is played by angelofmusic1992 Personality Smurgol is old, so he has a lot of wisdom and advice to give. He's always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it. However, he does have a long memory, and if someone betrays him, he'll never forgive them. He can still fight decently, despite his age. But he knows that his age will probably betray him, since his body is becoming more breakable by the year. He cares very much for those close to him and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect them. He tries to go for the peaceful option when possible, but if he's enraged enough, he'll go straight to fighting. When disagreeing with someone, he tries not to be blunt. Story So Far Smurgol was born into the realm of the Draconius People, which were a group of people who befriended the dragons. He did his part and worked with them to make the kingdom beautiful and bright. He was close to the royal family and often gave them advice. However, his world shattered when Briar Rose attacked. At first, it seemed like the Draconius People could beat them. But then Blue came in and used a spell that slowly out the dragons to sleep. Luckily for Smurgol, he managed to escape the spell when Anne's mother fled with him and her daughter. He brought her to the Eastern Kingdoms, where Anne was left in an orphanage by her mother. She and Smurgol returned to the kingdom, hoping to find at least a few survivors. But Gorbash was the only one they found. Everyone else, including Anne's tather, had been killed. Anne's mother soon died from the grief that overwhelmed her. Gorbash stayed in the abandoned ruins of the kingdom, raising Gorbash as his own. The two stayed there for years, until Anne and her friends happend to stumble upon them. It took a little while, but soon, Smurgol and Gorbash recognized Anne for who she was and told her about her past. However, Anne has no wish to reclaim her throne. The torture she suffered under Briar Roseh has made her deathly afraid of the woman. Instead, she is helping Momotaro bring Prince Chulallongkorn back to the Eastern Kingdoms. So, Smurgol decided that he and Gorbash should go with her. After the two turned into their human forms, Anne told them all that had happned to her. Smurgol helped Gorbash understand why Anne wouldn't fight Briar Rose, and the two became friends. Smurgol, Gorbash, and Anne headed into a town to pick up supplies for Bouboulina, but were shocked to find that the town was totally devestated thanks to Briar Rose. They ran into Marina, who explained how Briar Rose drains towns and villages dry so she can fund her war. Smurgol notices Anne going quiet and when he asks what's on her mind, she just says that she's never really noticed the damage Briar Rose has done. Smurgol is unsure if this observation of Anne's will affect her or not. He soon got his answer when the group arrived at Bouboulina's ship and started sailing to the East. The group was soon attacked by Ariel, a siren that worked for Briar Rose. The ship was nearly sunk by the storm she summoned, and they only survived because San and Luna managed to drive her away with her powers. However, Anne realized that Briar Rose would never stop trying to kill them, so she declares war on her. Even though Smurgol tells her that war is not an easy path to tread, Anne says that she's willing to take it, since killing Briar Rose will not only save her and her friends, but also people like the village she, Smurgol, and Gorbash ran into. Relationships Gorbash Smurgol is very protective of Gorbash. He tries to keep the enthusiastic dragon out of trouble as much as possible and make sure he doesn't get hurt. He cares for him a lot and considers him the son he never had. Besides Anne, he's the only person that he considers family. Anne Gorbash hasn't known Anne very long, but he's already very fond of her. He understands why she doesn't want to fight Briar Rose and tries to guide her along whatever path she chooses. He sees her as a symbol of hope, that maybe not all is lost for the Draconius People. He believes that she will accomplsh great things in her lifetime. Marina Smurgol doesn't really know much about the woman, so he hasn't really formed an opinion of her. He just knows that she seems to know a bit about how Briar Rose works. Trivia If it wasn't for Gorbash, Smurgol would have killed himself after Anne's mother died. He is over a hundred years old. His ideal LAs would be Kilgharrah for his dragon form and Ian McKellen for his human form.